


Unlikely

by Pharaoh362



Category: Captain America (Movies), Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Major Original Character(s), Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 04:18:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14609154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pharaoh362/pseuds/Pharaoh362
Summary: After the battle for earth, Thor brings Loki to the only person he knows that can help his brother.Asch doesn't know how it all happened and the Avengers are not happy.





	Unlikely

**Author's Note:**

> This was a very old story that I never posted, or did I'm not sure if the original is out there anywhere. In any case it's totally rewritten and if you see something with the same plot line, it might be mine... However unlikely that is. (lol)  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

The compound was quiet apart from rolling thunder every now and then. 

 

That noise was familiar at least since Thor had taken to visiting more often. 

 

Asch learned quickly to ignore it, just like she learned to ignore the explosions from the lab below where Bruce and Tony like experimenting, or the training above her because Steve didn’t know what a days rest meant and neither did Sam or Bucky. 

 

The sky was dark and a boom of thunder shook the table, Asch jolted in shock, it had never been so close, so loud all at once. 

 

 

With the same suddenness, same loudness her door smacked into the wall and Asch had to her clamp her mouth shut so she wouldn't yelp in surprise, every nerve was on fire in that moment, every fear flashed through her head until the silhouette became a man rather than a mass of monster.

 

“Lady Asch!” Thor’s voice was harsh, hurried and frightened. In his arms was Loki, slumped and silent. His mouth was slack and his eyes were closed while the rest of him was sickly and pale. 

 

“Please help,” there was desperation in his words, a pain like no other in his face. Asch’s hands tremble but she wills herself to stand up, “what’s... what’s wrong?” She chokes out. “He’s ill- please help him.” 

 

Asch hesitates, “why... why is he like this?” Thor strains too speak, “something was done- my father... he refused to help Loki on account of his crimes” it was hard for him to talk about.

 

“Why have you brought him here?” Thor looks lost, weary “you are a healer- _please_ will you help him?” Asch wasn’t exactly a healer as he said. Asch had medical training enough to help the Avengers on the field, quick fixes and patches. Not real medical training. 

 

_Not_ what Thor was asking.

 

 

“I...” Asch didn’t know what to say, this was Loki “Does anyone know you brought him here?” 

 

“You know.” This was bad.

 

Asch watches him clutch his brother, more scared than she’s ever seen him and that was saying a lot, for all the time Asch had known him he was confident and courageous.  

 

“Quickly over here.” Asch had a medical room, despite not knowing much Tony gave her the equipment and the team trusted her enough to help them. They’d have a better chance with Strange trying to help them but Asch wasn’t going to argue. All of them trusted her to help, so she would try. 

 

 

Thor had the utmost care when he placed Loki on the table. Asch went awkwardly about her routine. Usually whoever was on the table was someone she knew, _liked._ The last was Natasha, who had a bad cut on her back and trusted Asch to it sew up. They spent the hour it took joking and laughing about whatever came to mind.

 

Now here was Loki. Asch observed that his breath was shallow and weak. Asch touched his forehead and was alarmed by how hot he was, like he was boiling from within. His skin was clammy and white, veins were dark and exposed all over his head and chest, likely all over him at this point. 

 

Asch pried his mouth open, his throat was dry and his hands were sweaty. Thor was anxiously hovering by, worrying his hands “we need to tell them.” Asch says, going to dig through her supplies.

 

Thor looks guilty, “they need to know.” Finally he sighs, defeated “I know- I will.” 

 

Asch lifts an ice pack over Loki’s head, hoping that would cool his burning skin. “I think he has heat stroke. It’s hard to tell because I’ve never seen it so advanced-“ “can you treat it?” Thor says in a hurry.

 

 

Asch smiles softly, “yes. With a few weeks of proper care-“ there was a gasp, a wrecked and harsh one, suddenly Loki flings upward “Loki- Loki calm!” Thor says, clutching the ice pack in his hand. Ash flinches back into her desk, shaking the table and jostling the contents, knocking over a lamp.

 

 

“All is well, Loki you’re safe.” His breath was noisy and damaged, his eyes bloodshot and terrible. “Let me help you,” Thor says and after a quiet moment Loki tried to speak, but Asch intervenes, speaking before he can try “don’t talk-“ those dark green eyes shot in her direction, looking as deadly as people said they would. 

 

“This is Asch,” Thor whispers, “she’s going to help you,” There was a small smile tugging the corner of his mouth “just for once do as she asks.” Loki glares at Thor, mouth still open to speak, but than relents. 

 

Asch gingerly takes the ice pack from Thor and shakily places it back against Loki’s forehead, trying to look anywhere but his face “I b-believe you've had a heat stroke.” Loki stares at her with shaded eyes, when Asch does meet his eye she can’t tell what he’s thinking. 

 

“Can we remove some of these layers?” She asks Thor, who promptly nods “whatever will help him.” Loki looks disgruntled when his brother steps in front of her, taking his armor and coat off “everything?” Thor asks, tugging lightly at his shirt. 

 

“Just that now,” Thor tosses it in the pile he’s made by Loki’s thigh, stepping to the side quietly. What Asch sees neither shocks her or disturbs. Being an Avenger made it easier to look at grave injuries without a reaction. 

 

Most of Loki’s torso was bruised and cut, marked and pale like the rest of him. Asch leans in to examine the streaks of crusted blood. Being a god must have helped his healing, but it also told Asch whatever did this could damage a god. _Badly._

 

Asch sighs “I can clean the wounds and sew them shut. We’ll get him some iced water but that’s about all I can do for now.” Thor envelops her in a tight hug, thanking her quietly Asch smiles against his shoulder “he has to stay here so I can see how this develops-“ she takes a deep breath “it’s _bad_ Thor.” 

 

The god nods sombrely, letting her free “I understand... I’ll... inform our friends.” Thor makes an attempt to take Loki with him, but Asch halts him, confusing Thor greatly.

 

“He’s best here where I can watch him.” Thor shows his hesitation and doubt, “Loki,” the other god glances his way, unamused “she is the only one who can heal you.” That was incorrect but Asch wasn’t about to say that, wasn’t about to say anything because she knew exactly where this was going. 

 

“If you do not wish to suffer any longer from your injuries than you will not harm her. Is that understood?” They glare at each other, but finally Loki backs down, nodding sharply. 

 

Thor doesn’t look as though he wants to leave her alone with him, but the longer he waited to tell the others, the more damning it looked. “If you are sure?” 

 

“I am sure.” 

 

Thor shakes his head, still unconvinced “I will return.” 

 

Thor was fast and loud as he left, making Loki wince and glower. Once his boots cease to make noise they were left in deafening silence, all but a clock ticking away. Asch decides to make the first move, though she thinks it’s a bad idea “I’ll clean the cuts.”

 

 

Asch was grateful for the silence, glad he couldn’t say anything, everyone had said his words were poison and putrid. Across his chest there were five cuts she had to seal shut, varying sizes and amount of stitches. Asch was careful of the bruises and lost count of them after _thirty_. She didn’t even know it was possible to have so many. If she hurt him Loki didn’t show it at all, not even when she bumped into one by accident. 

 

 

“I’ll be right back,” she tells him, helping him up. Loki didn’t look pleased by any of it, not at all grateful. Asch didn’t care that he wasn’t and frankly didn’t want him to be. The sooner she was finished with him the better. 

 

 

Every apartment in the compound had little fridges and a good storage, although it was better to store food and other things in the main kitchen, everyone had little things of their own. Everyone got the same things, a little counter, a bar and a living area. A bathroom and a bedroom, depending on whose it was they would get an extra space.

 

Asch’s was a medical room, Steve’s was a gym and Bruce’s was a yoga room. It varies from person to person, Tony wanted everyone to have something special that highlighted something about them. 

 

Asch grabbed one of her water bottles and filled it half with ice and half with water before returning to Loki, who now had his shirt back on and hair pushed behind his ears. 

 

“Here,” she gestures for him to take it, “I want you to finish at least six bottles of this everyday.” Asch could hear Thor returning, “don’t stress your stitches and don’t exert yourself.” Thor looked troubled “they... were not pleased.” Asch didn’t think they would be. 

 

“They wish to speak about this in the morning. So until then Asch.” Asch blinks as he begins to leave, “wait- what? Aren’t you taking him with you?” Thor also looks equally confused, “you said he was best in your care... did you not?” Asch did not think he meant... 

 

“He can’t sleep here!” Thor looks between Asch and Loki, “What if he is in need of your assistance? Isn’t it best he stay close?” Asch opens her mouth for a retort, _but..._ Thor was somehow correct in that. 

 

Asch wasn't sure the extent of the injuries and Thor wouldn’t know how to help Loki if something happened. If anything he would just bring him back here.

 

“I... yes it is... alright, good night Thor.” Loki was quietly regarding them while sipping the water she’d given him. 

 

Asch had always been alone in her apartments, usually if she was going to spend time with any of her team members they would go out or do it in the common room, so it was completely foreign to her when it came to what to do. 

 

“Can you stand?” Once Thor was gone the strangeness set in again. Loki eases off the table and into his own feet, Asch thought he was going to collapse before he got proper footing. “Can you move?” He gives her a pointed, irritated look and Asch clamps her mouth shut.

 

 

He was silent as a shadow as he followed behind her. 

 

“The bathroom is here...” she says, directing him around the apartments “once you finish that bottle you can refill it over there and...” Asch looks at her room, debating quietly and quickly.

 

It would be rude to make him sleep in the sofa.

 

“It’s late,” she points to her room, her bed. “I’ll be just out here. If it’s too hot there’s a fan and you can open windows.” Loki silently stalks forward, Asch watches him but he doesn’t glance back. With a heavy sigh she makes up her bed on the sofa. 

 

How did this happen? 


End file.
